WalMart Boy
by LeftRightLeftRightLeft42
Summary: Bella gets a job at Wal-mart,and she's not thrilled. She meets Edward who's also working at Wal-Mart, and he's a jerk. Bella's not going to stand for that, she's going to fight back. What happens between these two while on the job?
1. Welcome to WalMart

**Hello! I have a new story, please Read and Review! **

**LeftRightLeftRightLeft42**

Here I was, an 18 year old needing a job to raise money for college….

I honestly couldn't believe I was doing this…applying for a job at Wal-Mart. Then again I needed the money for college, so I had no other alternatives. There was no other store in this rainy town that was hiring, only the good ol' Wal-Mart. I really need to get out of Forks, so that is why I, Isabella Marie Swan is going to apply for a job at…Wal-Mart. It hurt just thinking about it.

I slammed my hand on the stupid alarm clock that was interrupting my peaceful sleep. Great, just great I had to get up and get dressed because I had my job interview today at…you guessed it…Wal-Mart.

I climbed out of bed and headed to shower, I slammed the door shut in aggravation. After I showered and got dressed I heard yelling from downstairs, it must be Charlie.

"Bella, hurry up or you're going to be late!" he shouted at me while I ran down the stairs.

"Okay, okay I'm here, I wouldn't mind if I was late." I replied while grabbing a granola bar from the table.

"Come on that's not a great attitude when you're trying to get a job." He said scolding me.

"Uh who says I want to work there?" I asked him while grabbing my keys from the hook.

"Remember it's the only place hiring, so good luck." He shouted as I slammed the front door shut.

I know I was being pretty melodramatic about this, but I really didn't want to work there. I mean come on, who wants to work at a store all day where people ask you stupid questions like, "Where can I find the cereal aisle?" If you want cereal walk around until you see a big sign that shouts cereal. That ought to be fraught with peril…not hard at all.

I climbed into my Audi R8 4.2, ironic right? I had an expensive car and yet I needed money for college. Except I didn't buy the car, it was a gift from my mom's boyfriend. I have a thing for cars, fast ones.

I pulled out of the drive way, and sped down the street to find that stupid store. I crossed the bridge and the mega monster store appeared in my view. I rolled my window down; the parking lot was empty except for a few cars. Figures it was way too early to be up only employees would be here this early for opening time.

I pulled into a parking spot next to a silver Volvo, pretty nice car, but mine still blew it out of the water. I climbed out of my car, and locked it with my key remote. I walked around to the front of my car and leaned against it to look up at the giant Wal-Mart signing staring me in the face.

Time to meet my doom, I muttered while making my way to the front sliding doors.

I walked in, and took in all those chipper sale signs. Oh give me a break there is no sale, it's called raising the price and then putting it on sale so it looks cheaper. So people are just so stupid…

I stood at the front of the store staring at everything like an idiot. Why, why me?

"Why am I here?" I asked no one in particular.

"Trust me it isn't that bad." A voice said. I turned around and looked down to see a short girl with black spiky hair. She was wearing the typical employee vest, except it was decorated with all sorts of buttons. I looked at her chipper; Hi my name is tag to notice her name was Alice.

"So are you looking for someone?" she asked while bouncing up and down.

"Yeah, I'm looking for the manger." I mused while looking around the store.

"Oh he's around here somewhere, you'll find him eventually." She said while quickly dancing away from into the clothing section.

Well, that was weir. I walked around until I found the manager of the place. He led me to his office where he asked me a load of stupid questions like "Are you a people person?" Because you have to be if you're going to work with customers.

Alert the media, you have to be super peppy and annoying to work at Wal-Mart! No Mr. Manager I bite people when I meet them in reference to the "Am I a people person?" question. I obviously don't do that, but I'm not going to be overly cheerful and helpful.

He gave me the job anyway; I was hoping he wouldn't…

"Here's your vest and nametag, Isabella." He said while handing me the stupid, damn vest that I really didn't want to wear. Oh an I even got my own "Hi my name is…" nametags! Joy.

I was set to work in the afternoons during the week, and on Saturdays. Great, I get to spend my Saturday's at Wal-Mart.

"I'll put you on stock for now." He said while leading me out of the office.

"Uh okay. Where?" I asked not sure what I was doing.

"Head over to aisle 6, there's boxes that need unloading." He said while motioning the way to aisle 6.

"Thanks." I muttered while heading over to aisle 6.

I wasn't watching where I was walking so I almost fell over an empty box, but I kept my balance. I looked around to see if anyone noticed, it seemed like no one had. I turned around to see a guy in a blue vest like mine stocking cans on a shelf. Well, looks like he didn't notice so I kept walking.

I rounded the corner and found Aisle 6, ironically enough it was the cereal aisle. Just my luck, I guess. I walked over to the boxes, and opened them to find a ton of boxes of Cheerios. Fantastic I had to shelf box after box of Cheerios…I didn't even like Cheerios. I picked up the first box, and box after box until the packaging boxes were empty. I guess I had to throw away these empty boxes somewhere…maybe outside?

I bent down to grab the boxes, once I had them all in my hands I couldn't see in front of me. I walked slowly and carefully to the backdoor exit.

I was walking until I collided with someone in front of me causing him to drop what he was carrying including my boxes.

"Oh sorry!" I said while blushing crimson. The person who I collided into made me blush even brighter.

I looked up to see a tall guy, with a strong jaw line and pale skin. He had the most beautiful hunter green eyes I had ever seen along with an interesting shade of bronze colored hair. I realized I was staring so I averted my gaze to the Cheetos display behind him.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan." I said trying to introduce myself. He kept looking at me while observing the scene I had caused by dropping both his and my boxes.

"Watch where you're going next time." He harshly spat at me. Wait, what? Did that just really happen?

"Sorry." I muttered while trying to gather my boxes.

"What are you doing?" he asked while glaring at me.

"What the hell does it look like I'm doing?" I asked irritated because he didn't even know me and we were arguing over something stupid.

"Wait, you work here?" he asked stunned at his new realization. I was getting severely pissed, he may be pretty but he's a complete jerk.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do work here." I replied harshly walking picking up the last of my boxes.

"Whatever, stay out of my way. We don't need another girl around here." He said before stalking off in the opposite direction.

Was that for real? All I did was accidently bump into him! That doesn't constitute really rude behavior.

"Jerk!" I shouted at his retreating form. He turned around and flipped me off. I just stared at him, unsure of what to do. I honestly couldn't believe my eyes. I did the only thing I could think of to do, walk away. I carried my boxes without running into anyone again. I pushed the door open and threw the boxes in the recycling, on my way back in I kicked the wall because I was extremely angry.

I ran back over to my cereal aisle, and began unloading the rest of the boxes of cereal. After sheer hours of boredom and stocking cereal, my shift was over. I was absolutely relieved to get out of this hell. I sprinted to the employee room and left my vest in my locker. I grabbed my keys and made a run for the exit, desperate to get out of Wal-Mart.

I walked out into the rain, and stood at the front of the store until I was soaked completely. I decided I better get in my car before anyone sees me and decides to be a jerk. Walking over to my car, I noticed the silver Volvo was still there. I wonder whose it was…

I hopped in my car, and turned the heater on. I sat there for awhile getting warm until I noticed someone standing behind my car. I bet is was another person ogling at my Audi R8 4.2

It happened all the time, and frankly it was pretty annoying. They always were surprised to know that a girl owned it.

I decided to honk my horn and scare the shit out of them.

I looked behind me seat to see them startled and run into the Volvo next to me. Idiot.

I revved my engine and pulled out of the parking space. I drove to the stop sign before the Wal-Mart exit. I looked over to see the Volvo on my left side, seriously what is there problem?

I rolled my window down, and I turned over to grab a CD from the glove box when I heard a gasp.

I turned around to see the jerk from Wal-Mart staring at me.

"What the hell do you want?" I shouted from my window. He was staring at me.

"Nothing. Stay out of my way." He said in a clipped tone as he revved his engine and sped away as he splashed water on me.

I can't believe this. I swear the next time I saw him; I would not hesitate to call him a bastard.

**I'll update when I see reviews, can I have 10?**


	2. You Again

**I hope you like this chapter! If anyone reads my other story White Collar, it'll be updated soon I promise. If you don't well then go check it out!**

**LeftRightLeftRightLeft42**

I was glad it was Sunday. Why? Because of the following;

A. I didn't have to work at _that _store

B. I didn't have to see stupid Wal-Mart boy's jerk face

All was well in the world for me on Sunday; I decided that I was not going to ruin my weekend by thinking about yesterday's incident. The nerve of some people, rude bastard who thought he owned the place. I broke away from those thoughts, and hopped out of bed to get dressed so I could get my list of things to do done.

I walked over to my closet, and picked out jeans and Killers concert t-shirt. I grabbed my phone before I left my room for the kitchen. I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen to find a note from Charlie.

_Bella, _

_I won't be home until tomorrow afternoon; I've got an investigation going on out of town._

_Charlie_

Typical Charlie, to have an investigation on Sunday. I wonder what it was this time…maybe vandalism down by the lake. Generally the only people who caused trouble around here were the local teens or some random outsider. I remember always hearing the people around school talking about their late night "plans." The only plan was my father arresting them for vandalism which is most likely the reason why a lot of people don't like me.

I grabbed my keys from the hook, and headed out into the rain making a run for my Audi. The lights flashed as I unlocked it, and I hopped in. I had to make a couple of trips around town, since the bookstore was the closest I headed there first.

I revved the engine and pulled out of the driveway, barreling down the road at a speed limit that would most likely get me arrested. I didn't mind though, I was pretty skilled at driving no one would catch me.

I took a left turn after about 5 miles, and pulled into the little bookstore that was always my favorite place to go. They had a pretty decent supply of books that kept me occupied, plus they had a coffee bar. It was the one place I could escape to without any problems nagging at me.

I got out of my car, locked it, and ran inside the bookstore for shelter from the never ending rain. I remember hearing the other day, that the owners of the store had changed but I didn't catch the name. Well I hoped they will get accustomed to me hanging out in the store frequently versus thinking I hung around to shoplift or something like that.

I pushed the door open, and heard the familiar ring of the door bell. I walked in and smelled the sweet aroma of freshly made coffee. This was heaven…books and coffee. I looked up to see a woman behind the counter smile kindly at me so I returned a smile. I walked past the counter and over to a section of books and began perusing for something good to read.

I stopped and picked one of my favorite reads_, The Catcher in the Rye._ Good old Holden, with his phrases like crumby bastard and ass backwards. A light bulb struck in my head, the next time I saw Wal-Mart boy I would make sure to call him a crumby bastard…it wasn't harsh it was the truth. I stood next to the bookshelf while I read through the first chapter of the book. I had the feeling that someone was watching me, I turned around but no one was there so I continued reading on. I kept reading on for another ten minutes or so until I decided to go check out the magazine rack for the recent car magazines.

I was standing there flipping through a magazine about Ferrari's until I heard a voice that made me jump.

"What are you doing here?" he sneered at me while I dropped the magazine I was holding. Why is he here? This was the one place I went to have some quiet time, but he had to ruin that for me too.

"What does it look like I'm doing here? I always come to this bookstore." I retorted while bending over to pick up the magazine, but he beat me to it.

"What's this?" he asked while flipping through the magazine I had seconds ago. I was expecting some sort of rant about girls not being able to know anything about cars whatsoever.

"What does it look like?" I retorted. People must really hate me.

"Wait what are you doing here?" I asked interrupting his response to my first question.

"My parents happen to be the new owners of the store." He replied smoothly.

"What?" I asked dumbly. Well damn, Wal-Mart boy screwed up my favorite store. I made a mental note to search for a new bookstore, maybe there was one in Port Angeles I could go to.

"My parents own this store, so I'm always here." He replied while glaring at me. How was I supposed to respond to that? I did the only think I could think to do.

"Jerk." I deadpanned. I took the book I was holding and threw it at him, hitting him square in the eye. Score! I ran to the front of the store and pushed the door open. As I was running to my car I heard him following me.

"Asshole!" he shouted at me. Well darn, I was disappointed. Was that the best he could come up with? Of course it was, he's too narrowing minded to think of a better comeback. I ran and climbed into the car, started the ignition and sped out of the parking lot. Boy was I pissed; now I couldn't go there anymore. My thoughts wandered back to my next errand, the grocery story. I had to pick a couple of things for the day. I silently hoped I could get through this task carefully without running into _him._ I sped down the slippery roads and pulled into the local grocery store. I hopped out of my car and ran inside. I walked through the sliding doors and made my way over to the magazines, maybe now I could get some peace while picking out a magazine. I even looked over my shoulder to see if anyone was behind me.

I grabbed a magazine and walked over to pick up some bread and ham for lunch. I placed my things in a basket and walked over to the cashier to pay. After that I drove home and made myself a sandwich as I flipped through a magazine when something inside caught my eye.

It was an ad for a car race down in Port Angeles; winner takes $5,000 in prize cash. Well, it seemed like a promising idea, and I loved the speed of a car race. There was no way I was going to pass up this opportunity; it was a good amount of cash. Since I needed the money, maybe I didn't need to work at Wal-Mart if I had this much money.

I didn't notice it had gotten so late, I remembered Charlie wouldn't be home today. I got up and placed my plate in the sink and trudged up the stairs to my room. I plopped down on my bed, and turned my laptop on. The first thing that came up was the Forks website, why they had one was a mystery to me. The front page was dedicated to a family that had just moved here from Chicago, the Cullen family. I scrolled down and gasped in disbelief at what I saw.

Staring at me from my computer screen was Wal-Mart boy. It was a picture of him standing next to a man with blond hair and a woman with caramel brown hair. They were standing in front of my favorite bookstore, which now belonged to them. I learned his name was Edward Cullen. From the looks of it they seemed pretty wealthy; the article said they had just moved here last weekend. No wonder I had a feeling he was a newcomer I had never seen him around here before. I angrily shut my computer, and pushed it aside.

I eventually fell asleep, and woke up around seven which meant I was running late for school. I reluctantly hopped out of bed and ran to take a shower. After I showered, I ran down the stairs to grab my backpack and keys. I was half way out the door when I remembered that I had to work today, I reluctantly went back in the house and made a half-assed attempt to grab my Wal-Mart vest from the hook. I walked back outside to my car; I got in and headed to Forks High. I hated this place a lot; I never really had any friends because I was the police chief's daughter. So was stuck alone most of the time.

I pulled into my usual parking spot; I looked down a few spaces and saw that damn silver Volvo. Aw come on really? Why? I was bound to see Wal-Mart boy here at school, but then I had to deal with him at work too. Just my luck.

I got out of my car, and received the same looks as always. People may not like me but they sure did like my car. I grabbed my backpack from the passenger seat and began walking to the front door, until I heard someone approaching and I turned around to see bright green eyes.

"Oh look it's you again." He said trying to get under my skin. I swear he seemed to like getting a rise out of me.

"Yeah, it's me again. What do you want?" I asked getting agitated with him already.

"Oh nothing." He said while strolling past me and walking towards the school.

"Whatever Wal-Mart boy." I muttered as he passed me. He spun around to look at me again with a questioning look.

"What did you say he?" he asked while staring intently at me. Crap, I hoped he hadn't heard me. I had taken to calling him Wal-Mart boy in my head. I decided to mess around with him a bit.

"Oh nothing." I said using his own words against him. He gaped at me as I passed by him and into school.

As I walked away I shouted, "I'll see you at work!" People turned and looked at me strangely because I usually didn't talk that loud in the hallway. I could see he was still planted in the same place with a stupid look on his face.

I headed to my first period class, and sat there utterly bored because I had already read the book we were going to read. After that the day passed in a blur, and I was disappointed that I to go straight to work.

I was in my car and on my way to Wal-Mart. I pulled into the familiar lot and parked my Audi. I got out and put on the stupid vest. I walked in and headed over to the employee room to check and throw my stuff into the locker. After I signed in I looked on the sheet to see what I was assigned to do. I found my name, and it turns out I would be unloading a shipment of toys in aisle 10.

I trudged over to aisle 10 to see a large box waiting for me. I walked up to it and opened it to find a piles and piles of Barbie dolls….are you kidding me? Well on the brightside I hadn't see Edward around, maybe I would be clear for the afternoon. I checked my phone after 2 hours and noticed I had another hell of a long time of still being here. I looked around noticed that there was hardly anyone here, everyone seemed to be clearing out.

I finished stocking the Barbie's and straightening up the girl's toy aisle. I rounded the corner and turned into the aisle that had the boy's toys. I looked up to see Edward stocking those huge water guns that guys like to use to shoot people with water. I noticed one of the guns was out of the box and lying on the floor beside him. That's strange, why is that one out of the packaging?

He eventually noticed me standing there and grinned slyly at me. I didn't like the look he was giving me, it was freaking me out. Something suddenly dawned on me; I remembered seeing his name on the assignment sheet. He was assigned to the boy's aisle and locking up the store. I also remember how I noticed the store was empty and everyone clearing out. I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw him crouch onto the ground and pick up the massive water gun. He stood there smiling at me, loading the water gun in his hands.

I slowly began backing away out of the aisle before sprinting out of there. That little asshole had ambushed me. I couldn't believe it!

I turned to see him running after me, aiming the water gun at me.

**Oh sorry…cliffhanger! What did ya think? Leave a review…**


End file.
